Rumores Escolares
by Bella D'Cullen
Summary: Edward termina con su novia. ella se quiere vengar. y hace circular el rumor de que el "es gay". Bella su mejor amiga trata de ayudarlo... pero en el intento... se dara cuenta que todo es una farsa...
1. ONESHOT

Chikas es mi primer One-Shot! no sean duras conmigo =) Jejejje

* * *

><p>RUMORES ESCOLARES:<p>

EPVO:

Todo comenzó ayer…

Si tan solo me hubiera callado mi gran bocota. ¡Pero no! Tenía que terminar una relación de 2 años con la chica más popular del instituto…

Y ustedes diran: ¡Pero bueno! ¿Es que acaso se ha vuelto loco? La chica es la mas popular… ¿por qué dejarla?

Ahí está la cuestión… tenía todo el motivo del mundo para dejarla…

(Flash Back)

-¿¡Porque no!—preguntó Tanya por enésima ves

-Yo… yo no creo que… que sea un buen motivo pa-para—¿y ahora se me ocurría tartamudear?—hacerlo—dije al fin

-¿es eso en verdad? O es que…-de pronto ella soltó un grito que, juraría, me dejaría sordo si es que yo estuviera cerca de ella—Dios!—chilló- ¿eres Gay?—sonó mas a un afirmación.

-¿Que te ocurre!—grite harto.—¿porque te interesa tanto que la gente diga que eres virgen?

-y yo pensé que eras inteligente…-susurro. Rodo los ojos y dio un pequeño suspiro dramático—ese es el punto amorcito… ¡somos novios desde hace dos años! Y ni siquiera me besas con pasión. —frunci el ceño. Esta era una situación completamente ridícula… ella fue la que en un principio me dijo que esperaría al matrimonio… y yo en ese entonces tenía muy en claro que ella no sería mi esposa… así que pensé: eso no es asunto tuyo.

Lo único que no pensé, fue que la relación durara tanto.

Tanya es la persona más superficial, ridícula, lenta, insoportable, necia, caprichosa que he conocido… y estoy seguro que mi madre me mataría si supiera que pienso tantas cosas malas de una dama… ¡pero ese era el punto! Tanya Denali… no era para nada… una dama. Por lo menos no en comparación en mi mejor amiga; Bella Swan.

Pero volviendo al tema actual. Ella me salía con esto. Sin más me dice: Eddy… quiero tener sexo.

¿Eso es tener dignidad?

En fin… yo, como un caballero le digo que no.¡ Y me sale con esto! ¿¡Gay!

-como esperas que te bese con "pasión"—hice comillas al aire—si estamos en el instituto

-no siempre estamos ahí—dijo cruzándose de brazos

-tu no me quieres ver después de clases—agregué rápidamente. Ella se quedo un poco confundida pero luego dijo:

-tu quieres que nos veamos en tu casa a estudiar… ¿para que me besarías con pasión, sino hay nadie para verlo?—juro que su voz chillona me estaba llevando al borde de mi paciencia.

-Tanya, una relación no es una pantalla…

-no me salgas con eso Edward Cullen. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu seas tan tímido como para no besarme en el instituto…-presione el puente de mi nariz… "por favor que se calle"

-está bien tanya!—grite su nombre—búscate a otro que no sea tan timido—recogi mi chaqueta de su cama y abrí la puerta para irme de una vez por todas, pero su voz me hizo detenerme un segundo:

-o mejor me busco a uno que si sea hombre…-y como cosa rara en mi. Le enseñe mi bonito dedo medio mientras cerraba la puerta.

Escuche algunas cosas romperse pero no le di importancia. Lo único que quería era salir de allí.

-¿ya te vas Edward?—pregunto Carmen. La madre de mi Ex novia. Vaya! Qué bien se sentía decirlo.

-si Carmen.—no dije mas y Salí de aquella cueva de arpías. Cuando iba a la mitad de la calle escuche la voz de tanya a lo lejos

"me las pagaras Edward" alce los hombros… ella nunca cambiaria…

(Fin del Flash Back)

Mi error fue ese… no ponerle un alto a ella…

Pero no podía hacer mas nada… todo estaba hecho. Nada de lo que haría cambiaria la situación… o al menos eso creía yo.

-Edward… ¿me estas escuchando?—bella agito su mano frente a mi cara.

-no, lo siento.—en su frente se formo un pequeña arrugita que deshice con mi dedo índice. Pude ver como ella se ruborizaba un poco… ¿Por qué no todas las mujeres pueden ser tan simples y hermosas como ella?.

-quédate tranquilo. Tanya no es capaz de hacer mucho… su cabeza no le da para mas—los dos reímos de aquella verdad. Pero justo después de ese instante. La cafetería se quedo en un silencio misterioso. Bella y yo observamos a todos en la cafetería… y absolutamente todos estaban mirando las pantallas de sus celulares…

Un segundo después… bella también lo hacía. Trate de ver sobre su hombro pero ella me quito con una mano mientras la otra presionaba un botón en el aparato…

-¡oh mi dios!—dijo en susurro…

-¿qué?—pregunte lo más bajito posible… ella tenía toma su frente poblada de arrugas… y sus labios hacían una mueca… algo extraña.

-tenemos que salir de aquí—dijo mirándome con esos ojos color chocolate… Que extrañamente estaban más oscuros… agarro su libreta y me tomo de la mano.

Poco después, estábamos en el estacionamiento del instituto.

-esta bien!... ahora mismo me dirás que te pasa!—dije soltando su agarre y poniéndola frente a mi… no quise fijarme… pero ella entreabrió sus labios y respiraba irregularmente… su mirada era una confusión total, pero también había otra cosa…¿ burla? O ¿ironía?

-¿tienes algo que decirme?—ella mordió su labio inferior, tan fuerte, que creí que se lo rompería… pero parecía aguantar las ganas de reírse…

-¿Cómo qué?—grite exasperado…

-Edward cálmate… algún día tendrás que decírmelo… mejor ahora que estamos solos—era mi imaginación o bella se comportaba diferente… quiero decir.. ella nunca utilizaría ahora que estamos solos sin ruborizarse… ella era tímida… no digo que no me guste que hable más directamente y sin tapujos… pero… ¿a qué venía su cambio?

-Puedes explicarme de que demo…

-¡eres gay!—dijo sin gritar, pero una octava más alto…-¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? Sabes que siempre necesitaba un compañero de compras para Alice…

MALDITA SEA LA RUBIA

-dame tu teléfono—extendí la mano e intente no gritar

-Edward, cálmate, no es el fin del mundo… yo creo que es genial… esta tarde podemos ir a ver una película... o mejor estudiamos juntos para el examen de biología…-ahora ella estaba divagando.¡ Ella nunca divagaba!

-dame el estúpido teléfono Isabella…-ella busco en su bolsillo y me lo entrego. Busque entre los mensajes más recientes y encontré lo que buscaba:

"Hola Bells… este mensaje es especial para ti. A que no sabías que tu BFF es Gay! ¡Sí! Es increíble. Pero muy cierto… el mismo me lo dijo ayer en mi casa. Bueno. Yo tengo una pijamada esta noche… me pregunte si querías venir. Puedes llevar a tu nueva "amigo". Tanya"

-Hey! ¡Cuidado! Lo vas a romper…-dijo quitándome el celular de las manos. No me había dado cuenta pero había empezado a romperlo… y lo sabía por la sangre que se asomaba por una pequeña línea en la palma de mi mano.—¿entonces que dices? ¿Cine o estudio?

- -bella… ¿es que no lo entiendes?—ella me miraba fijamente con una linda sonrisa en sus labios…

Sus labios… maldición! Porque estaba pensando en eso! Ella era mi mejor amiga… "ingenuo" grito mi conciencia—yo…-porque simplemente no le podía decir la verdad…-yo no puedo acompañarte…-dije al final. Y no se porque razón lo hice… pero… me gustaba esta bella… la que me sonreía en todo momento y no era tan timida como para no mirarme a la cara… y pensar que ella cambio solo porque pensaba que yo era… "bingo" pensé.

Espera… yo estaba a punto de decir eso en verdad… solo porque… "te gusta" ¿Por qué esa voz no se calla?

-¿tienes una cita?—pregunto con un deje de tristeza

-no!—me apresure a decir—es solo que… tengo que arreglar lo que hizo tanya…-me pase la mano por el cabello… estaba nervioso… ¿y si ella me decía que no? Es decir, era su reputación. No la mia…

-¿arreglar?—alzo una ceja y yo sonreí como un idiota… ¿tenía que interpretar mi papel cuando estaba con ella no?

-ella lo hizo público… y yo no quiero que me miren de otra forma bella—mire al suelo. Mo sabia si daría resultado pero… tenía que intentarlo.

-entiendo—susurro. —¿Que vamos a hacer?—esbozo una sonrisa… ¿sexy? Uff!... ¿era idea mía o hace mucho calor?

-ah… podemos ir a mi casa?—ella miro por un segundo su reloj y luego asintió…

BPVO:

Era una completa locura. Por no mencionar lo vergonzoso y extraño que seria…

-y tú piensas que con… _eso_ convenzamos a todo el instituto de que no eres gay?—pregunte mirando como el caminaba de un lado al otro.. Cuando yo termine de decirle mi pregunta el se detuvo y me miro

-¿lo harías?—en sus ojos se veía la desesperación. Yo asentí.—no sabes cuánto te amo!—me levanto de la cama y me abrazo muy fuerte mientras dejaba un rastro de besos por mi rostro… esperen él había dicho: te amo?...

¿El era gay no? "claro que lo era…" me dije a mi misma… tenía que repetírmelo constantemente para no sentirme mal…

Yo como una estúpida, enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo, y el siendo gay…

-pero…—dije separándome de el—tengo una condición…-señale la cama y el me miro confuso—no quiero que sea aquí.—su confusión paso a ser horror y me sentó en la cama. Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes que… "para" me recordé.

-bella… no vamos a hacer nada. Solo simularlo…- tenía que suponerlo… él nunca querría acostarse con una chica.

-¿pero cómo se simula tener sexo?—levanto poco a poco las comisuras de sus labios…

-tengo un plan…

.

.

.

-hubiese preferido tener sexo contigo!—dije antes de abrir la puerta del baño.

-¡yo también!—grito de vuelta. Cuando Salí el estaba riéndose… luego. Simplemente se detuvo. Creo que si me veía fea…

-es un poco pequeño para mi talla… pero Alice dijo que así era mejor…-trate de bajar un poco el vestido. Pero unas manos me evitaron la tarea…

-te ves…-levante la mirada… los ojos de Edward tenían muy poco verde y casi todo negro—muy linda para un hombre—dijo soltándome y mirando al suelo.

-¡genial! Tu también estas…-toque disimuladamente mi barbilla… solo para comprobar si no tenia las babas cayéndose—muy bien para uno.

-Alice dijo todo lo contrario!—dijo ofendido. Yo reí y el se unió a mí.. luego de eso tome mi mini-bolso.

-repasemos el plan…-dije

-llegamos a la fiesta de jane…-dijo mirando su reloj

-pedimos un cuarto…-seguí

-y simulamos tener sexo—completo con voz temerosa. ¿será que se estaba arrepintiendo?

-Edward—llame—cariño, saldrá bien-sonreí como lo hice esta tarde. Pareciendo sexy. Lo cual le saco una sonrisa tonta… el seguía siendo mi Edward, después de todo. Gay o no gay… yo lo seguiría amando.

EPVO:

Era increíble… primero ella había aceptado mi bizarro plan y luego… se presenta asi… bueno, se cambia la ropa, así! Con ese vestido tan… corto?... ella era la reencarnación de la sensualidad.. y yo como estúpido sin podérselo decir… porque "soy Gay"… su hermana alice accedió a vestirnos… y ella me confesó que… pues, no se creía el hecho de que yo era gay.. pero que no diría nada… solo esperaba que al final de todo bella no me odiaba. Y pensándolo mejor… yo también rogaba lo mismo.

-¿es por aquí?—pregunto bella mirando en todas las direcciones…

-si.—dije a punto de arrancarme el cabello… ¿ustedes saben lo frustante que es tener el pantalón tan corto en…_partes importantes_… y todo por culpa de la dama que tenia al lado? Eso y sin agregar que no podía hacer nada porque ¡SOY GAY!

En estos momentos preferiría solo detener el estúpido auto, decirle a bella lo sensual que estaba, que era mentira lo de ser gay, y pedirle que fuera mi novia, o mejor aun… robarle un beso… y quizás hasta mas… pero no!.. ¡no se podía! Tenia que seguir con mi farsa… y asi recuperar un poco de dignidad… "al diablo con la dignidad! Solo bésala" pedía a gritos mi ser interior. Pero mas bien yo creo que estaba pensando con_ la otra cabeza_….

-ya llegamos…-anuncie

-bien… ahora si estoy nerviosa…-dijo bella comenzando a hiperventilar…

-cálmate un poco… nos están viendo…-apague el carro y escuche un "genial" pero fue muy bajito…

De repente, así sin más bella me estaba besando… razón? Eh… no lo sabía. Pero bendita sea ella y sus labios… solo me deje llevar y tome la situación entre mis manos.

Literalmente.

Bella tenía sus manos en mi nuca y las mías paseaban por todo su cuerpo sin piedad… cuando llegue a la cintura la tome firmemente de ahí y la atraje hacia mi… ella termino a horacadas sobre mi y besándome solo si tuviera hambre… cuando la verdad era que aquí el hambriento era yo… pero de ella…

Me permití abrir un ojo para descubrir que teníamos un circulo a nuestro alrededor… ni siquiera habíamos bajado del auto y ya había comenzado el espectáculo…

Pero algo hizo que volviera a los asuntos realmente importantes…

Era que la situación se me había escapado de las manos… bella movía sus caderas rítmicamente, haciendo que mi erección se agrandara un poco mas…

-bella…-trate de decirlo con coherencia. Pero salió mas ha gemido…

Luego todo me supo a… gaseosa…

-¡maldita perra quítale tus manos de encima!—gritaba tanya mientras jasper, su primo, la sostenía… ella había lanzado la gaseosa contra bella y en el camino me salpico a mi… bella me miro sorprendida… y de nuevo entro en su papel…

-¿y quien eres tu! El es mi novio ahora—remarco el "mi" y el "ahora" de manera tan posesiva que estuve a punto de creerlo…- tu dices que el es gay… pero creeme…-ella bajo una de sus manos hacia mi… ¡oh dios!—el no tiene nada.. de gay… Edward, amor—dijo igual de sexy que antes…- llévame a otro lugar…-suplico. Le robe un beso y sonreí mientras veía la cara de furia que tenia Tanya…

BPVO:

-Viste su cara!—dije justo antes de llenarme la boca con palomitas.

Creo que esto fue lo mas extraño de toda mi vida. No se que me paso… pero me sentí tan… tan lo que sea… que toque a Edward y… ¡vamos! Ya saben a lo que me refiero con _tocar… _fue increíble, pero no deje que me afectara…

Luego de que perdimos a tanya de vista. Volvi a mi asiento y arregle mi ropa. Fue mucho mejro que lo planeado y también se sentía genial… yo no tenia ganas de disculparme con Edward por tocarlo, asi que puse música a todo volumen… y el no pareció enojarse.

Pero aquí estábamos… de nuevo en mi habitación… viendo "se dice de mi"… y todo era como antes.. el mi mejo amigo y yo… perdidamente enamorada de el… lo se! Era patético… pero no se manda en el corazón… ni siquiera cuando estas enamorada de un chico gay…

-si fue… no se… ella estaba completamente roja…-dijo Edward un poco despistado…

-me encanto hacer… deberías salir del closet mas seguido…-comencé a reír, con todo y palomitas en la boca… pero como cosa rara… Edward no reía… levante la mirada y el estaba serio… me parecía que ni siquiera miraba la película..—Edward—llame y el me miraba con una intensidad… hermosa…

-bella… no soy gay—cuatro simples palabras… que cambiarían mi vida…

FIN

* * *

><p>a poco no me quieren matar!... Jajajja Review?<p> 


	2. FINAL

**chicas, lo prometido es deuda... espero les guste este ULTIMO cap... Jajaja... beuno, esta demas decir que esto ya es un Two Shot debido a la peticion del publico... Gracias por dejarme un comentario... y Las alertas q le han puesto a esta historia... y algunas por colocarme entre sus favoritas! Marii**

* * *

><p>RUMORES ESCOLARES:<p>

BPVO:

-bella… no soy gay—cuatro simples palabras… que cambiarían mi vida… puse esto en pausa y analice la cosas… él no era gay, es decir, me había mentido…¡ lo había tocado! Y él _era_ mi mejor amigo… estaba enamorada de él… ¿pero cómo decirle ahora? ¿ y si me rechazaba?... lo más importante era… ¿Por qué me mintió?...

-me mentiste…-busque en sus ojos algún rastro de culpabilidad y… siendo sincera, fue todo lo que encontré… mucha, mucha culpabilidad…

-fue… es… algo…-cerró los ojos un segundo y luego analizo cada parte de mi rostro. Yo tenía cara de póker—complicado…-dijo al fin. Me separe de él y me senté abrazando mis piernas…

-te escucho…-en verdad me sorprendía lo calmada que estaba… pero supongo que salir corriendo y tapándome los oídos no sería la solución…

El suspiro y se acomodo frente a mi… yo mire cualquier cosa que pude, menos a el. Carraspeo la garganta atrayendo mi atención y comenzó:

- Todo comenzó ayer…Si tan solo me hubiera callado mi gran bocota. ¡Pero no! Tenía que terminar una relación de 2 años con la chica más popular del instituto…-levante mi mano para detenerlo.

-no estabas obligado a seguir con ella…-dije sintiéndome un 1% dueña de el… aunque no fuera así… el esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no correspondí.

-bueno… ella…dijo a todo el instituto que era gay y tenía que remediarlo—"mala elección de palabras" dije internamente… yo sabía exactamente lo que quería decir… pero quería verlo sufrir un poco. Tome aire… esperaba que las clases que actuación que mi madre me pagó sirvieran de algo…

-¡me utilizaste!—chille ofendida. Me levante y el también lo hizo

-no bella… no es lo que piensas yo…

-¡Cállate! Esto es difícil para mí…-puse mi mejor cara de confusión y continúe—ayer eras mi amigo… solo Edward, tanya y el mal tercio de bella…

-por favor no…

-¡déjame terminar!—grite—ayer en la noche… solo era Edward y bella—sonreí con melancolía y lo que en verdad quería hacer era reírme de la cara de Edward… es que tenían que verlo…- y hoy en la mañana… es Edward gay y una virgen bella…¡hace como 2 horas te acabo de tocar…! ¡Oh dios mío!—empecé a caminar dramáticamente mientras Edward balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

-¡bella!—grito.

-¿Qué, Ahora me vas a decir que eres bisexual? ¡Yo no quiero hacer un trío con tanya!—Edward abrió tanto los ojos que pensé que estaba en Shock.

-déjame explicarme…-tome un pequeño suspiro y detuve mi marcha; quedando a unos centímetros de él…- tu creíste esa mentira… y te comportaste diferente… me gustaba el cambio… pe-pero…- bueno… Ahí tenía mi respuesta.. El me mintió porque me comportaba diferente con el… quiero decir, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si él era gay…al menos sabía que_ yo_ no le gustaba… pero siendo solo Edward… era un infierno… que el chico popular y más guapo que has visto en tu vida.. ¿y sea tu amigo? ¿Qué mujer tan estúpida no se enamoraría?...

-pero tenias que aclarar el malentendido, ¿no?—"si" susurro él y dio un paso hacia mi… yo me quede estática en mi lugar…

-tu estabas con esa extraña actitud… y pensé ¿Por qué no?... pero… aunque te parezca extraño, me fije mucho en ti… como una mujer No como la tímida bella…-me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos. Por alguna razón… le creí Y me sentí lo suficientemente valiente como para confesarle, lo que hace mas de 3 años sentía por el… pero no podía hacerlo.

Literalmente.

El atrapo mi boca con un suave beso. Paso una mano por mi cintura y me atrajo en una forma, ruda pero sensual, hacia el… solo la ropa nos separaba…

Quería… pero no sabía si debía… "al diablo" grito una voz en mi cabeza y paso mis brazos sobre su nuca… el beso paso de suave a intenso… en ese punto yo ya estaba contra la pared y el…

Me permite enterrar mis dedos en sus cabellos y el gimió en mi boca… verdaderamente, me volvería loca.

Pero algo llamado "aire" no permitió que continuáramos… el junto nuestras frentes y ambos teníamos la respiración tan irregular que parecía un ataque de asma…

-bella… -llamó. Le mire a los ojos, ahora negros por el deseo—no pienses que esto nació de hace dos horas… cada vez que te reías…-acunó mi mejilla en su mano—que te sonrojabas…-acaricio con su pulgar mi mejilla…-eres hermosa.

-yo…-algo en mi pecho no estaba bien—maldición Edward…-dije soltándome de sus manos y tomando un poco de aire… esta vez no era actuación. Me sentía mal…

Me senté en mi cama y tome mi rostro entre mis manos…

-no se qué pensar…-levante la vista. La expresión de Edward me rompió el corazón… sus cejas estaban a punto de tocarse… no me miraba, sino al suelo; y tenia sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón… su boca estaba torcida en una mueca muy rara… entre la rabia y tristeza… era algo que no podía soportar. "bien Isabella… hora de ser valiente" lo repetí como una mantra… _necesitaba hacerlo. _

-Edward—llame una vez frente a el, pero no me respondió…- Edward no pienses que…

-me odias… yo también lo hago—su voz era amarga y casi un susurro…-teníamos algo especial… y yo te menti. —Sonrió sin verme.—en verdad no te merezco… ni como amigo ni como hombre tu..

-te amo—mi voz, por primera vez… no salió dudosa o en susurro… era todo lo contrario.—tengo miedo. No porque me mientas—ahora el me miraba fijamente, así como yo a él—ni porque me hagas daño… se que eres incapaz…

-¿entonces? ¿Qué me detiene de besarte y hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo?—trague en seco.

-no lo sé…-él se acerco a mí... con un propósito bien definido, pero lo detuve.—solo quiero saber algo…-

-no bella… no soy gay—dijo a punto de reír

-pruébalo…-reté y en sus ojos vi necesidad y determinación… inconscientemente mordí mi labio inferior…

-no debiste haber dicho eso…-el parecía un león que iba por su presa… en este caso… yo sería la oveja…

Tomo mi cadera con delicadeza y retrocedimos poco a poco hasta mi cama… yo caí primero, el me siguió y lo que vino a continuación…

ES CENSURADO….

¡CAYERON!

Tomo mi cadera con delicadeza y retrocedimos poco a poco hasta mi cama… yo caí primero, el me siguió y lo que vino a continuación… fue el cielo…

-te amo isabella…-susurro en mi oído. El se dedico a besar mi cuello y parte de mi hombro… yo estaba demasiado… ¿_caliente? _Como para no hacer otra cosa sino gemir su nombre el hincar mis uñas…

-Edward…-dije lo más coherente que pude…

-ummm?

-se delicado…-susurre con un tenue sonrojo…

-claro…- en eso que una de las frases de la película "Easy A" quedo flotando en el aire: ¡No pares de hacerlo! ¡Estas casi a punto!...

Edward y yo nos morimos de risa cuando escuchamos eso.. Porque justo ovamos a hacer lo que ellos simulaban… y fue tan divertido… porque el siguió siendo Edward… y yo bella… nada había cambiado…

Excepto que ahora… éramos más que amigos… y pensar que todo fue gracias a algunos

RUMORES ESCOLARES

* * *

><p><strong>Mejor no?... Jajaja... chicas nos seguimos leyendo... No se olviden de pasar por mi nueva historia (Te seguire hasta el final) =D Bye! Att: Marii<strong>


End file.
